godzilla_revival_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghidorah
Information Description Ghidorah's scales are the normal gold color and he has four legs, but his front legs can be used as arms. He has folding wings, and a vestigial toe on both his back legs. Each of his heads have four rows of horns; the top horns are long and curve upwards, and look much like the original horn design, the middle two rows are crooked, and the bottom horns are long and pointed, like the 1991 design. His eyes are slitted, like a snake's, and he has long, snake-like fangs at the front of his top jaw, which is hinged, also like a snake's. His tongue is black and forked, and all four of his legs have three toes that end in long, curved talons. His tails end in the normal fan of spikes, all of which curve inwards, giving them a look similar to a demon's horns. Personality Ghidorah's personality is very similar to the Ghidorah from King of the Monsters. ''Overall, he has a very wicked and sadistic attitude, seeking to destroy all life on the planet. However, each of his heads have their own personalities as well. The middle head, "Shujin" (Japanese for ''Master) is the boss of the other two, and is also the most evil of all three. He has pure malice intent, and seemingly controls most of the body himself. The right head, "Sabanto" (Japanese for Servant) is loyal to the middle head. He is also the most irritable, and also tenacious in battle. He is also the most agreeable of the three, quickly following the middle head's plans. The left head, "Baka" (Japanese for Idiot) is the least intelligent, and the most curious. He is always getting distracted by the smallest of things, much to the annoyment of the other two heads. Roar Ghidorah's roar in Godzilla Revival II ''follows a similar format to previous roars. They are mostly a combination of modified Showa Roars, 2019 Ghidorah roars, 2001 GMK roars, Keizer Ghidorah roars, and the roars of Queen Ghidorah (from a fan film named "Godzilla Battle Royale). Other roars he makes that do not follow the shrieking format are pitch-lowered GMK and Keizer sounds. Ghidorah makes growling noises composed of sounds used by the Indominus Rex (Jurassic World), Vastatosaurus Rex (King Kong 2005), and the MUTOs from Godzilla 2014. Much like 2019's Ghidorah, he occasionally makes a shrieking sound before firing his gravity beams. However, the sound made by ''Godzilla Revival II's Ghidorah is from the Anime Ghidorah, when he goes to bite Godzilla. When he is hit by Godzilla's heat ray and sonic ray, he makes piercing, high-pitched shrieks taken directly from the Anime Ghidorah. Occasionally, he makes sounds that are very different from ones he normally uses, each of which is used once apiece. On two occasions, he emits two different sounds used by Cretaceous Ghidorah, once he makes an Indominus Rex roar, and even a Grand King Ghidorah roar. His initial roar after coming out of his tomb is a mixture of Ghidorah's first roar in 2019, and a chicken cawing. History Godzilla Revival II Strengths and Abilities Gravity Beams A traditional attack used by all of the character's variations, Ghidorah can shoot concentrated beams of electricity out of his mouths, which are dubbed "Gravity Beams" they are very powerful, even causing Godzilla to let out groans of pain, and instantly disintegrating the injured Mothra. Bio-Electric Currents Ghidorah can channel electric currents through his body, using them to power his superstorms, and even deliver electric shocks through his tail blows or bites, making them extra effective. His electric currents power all of his electricity-based abilities, including his gravity beams. Tail Spikes Ghidorah can swing his tail and shoot spikes from within them. He can also shake said spikes within the hollow cavities of his tail, creating a metallic rattling sound to intimidate enemies or prey. Wingtip Bolts Ghidorah can transfer his electric currents through his wings, and fire lightning bolts out of every tip of his wings. However, the bolts go in no particular direction, and have a tendency to ricochet back and hit Ghidorah himself. Electric Pulses Ghidorah can also release his electric currents from his body in a large, sphere shaped electric pulse much akin to Godzilla's nuclear pulses (Ghidorah copies the attack) the pulses fry all electronics caught within the bubble, and temporarily scramble any too close. Radio Frequency Ghidorah's electric powers are so strong, he can generate his own radio signal. He uses it to send long-range messages to his Kaiju allies, calling them to arms. Ghidorah uses his radio signal to awaken all the other Kaiju in Godzilla Revival II. Adaptive Fighting Ghidorah's extreme intelligence allows him to analyze and copy his enemy's attacks, evidenced when he is hit by one of Godzilla's nuclear pulses, after which Ghidorah produces a pulse of his own. He also seems to be able to quickly overcome most difficult situations he deals with. Regeneration Ghidorah can regenerate most of any of his body parts, save one; his middle head. He quickly regenerates from wounds (A trait he may have learned from Godzilla in the past) and he is even able to regenerate severed body parts, including his head. If his middle head is severed, the body itself dies while the head remains conscious, slowly regenerating the body from the severed head. He also utilizes regeneration with his tail, quickly regenerating the spikes released. Energy Drain A ability Ghidorah probably evolved to counteract Godzilla's ability to absorb energy, Ghidorah can bite down on his enemies and drain their life or energy force, making himself stronger and recharging his electric currents. Weaknesses Left Head the left head, being the least intelligent, is easily distracted, and sometimes the other heads must pull away from whatever they're doing to scold him, leaving them open to attack. Extreme Heat Ghidorah is vulnerable to immense amounts of heat, as it seems to hinder his ability to regenerate, as none of the wounds he suffers from Godzilla's heat ray heal themselves. Rodan, being infused with fire, was also able to leave visible wounds on Ghidorah, although those wounds healed after a longer time. Counter-Frequency The Ghidorah cult developed a radio signal emitter they thought would be able to wake up Ghidorah. Unfortunately, it was not strong enough to wake him up, but once he was awake, it was discovered that the signal agitated him. Chloe eventually steals the Counter-Frequency device and uses it to attract Ghidorah's attention to New York, where a rendezvous point had been set up for Godzilla and his allies.